memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Fleet Command
Colon Is the name of the game "Star Trek: Fleet Command", or "Star Trek Fleet Command"? The Facebook and Twitter sites style it without colon. Kind regards, -- Markonian 21:57, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, I would agree, without the colon. At Google Play they do seem to use the small caps tm after Star Trek is about the only other thing I noticed. Gemma0z (talk) 10:37, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Adding Extra Cells for the Planets Hi, was going to update information on resources and ships, for the various Factions though have not worked out how to add cells (I may find out) If in the interim you read this please do add a fair amount. edit: Never mind, have worked it out and editing now, (I was in 'visual mode' to edit before so swapped to regular) Have also added 'ship levels' - with the daily goals it becomes more important to know where to find 'which type & level' as it depends, depending what ships you have and (re: type) what parts you need- TIA Gemma0z (talk) 10:37, December 1, 2018 (UTC) System Coordinates If you try to plot the system positions using the coordinates as given, the results look nothing like the in-game map; the second coordinate (Y axis) does not seem correct. Has anyone figured out how the Y axis should be handled? --Tomalak2000 (talk) 15:43, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Since the 2.0 update, we can share coordinates in-game. Format used is X:{x-coordinate} Y:{y-coordinate} I believe it would be easier to share and use coordinates used in the tables if they are in that format. You could copy/paste a coordinate in alliance chat and tap it to go there rightaway. No need to copy/paste each and every element by itself anymore --Youckle (talk) 16:51, February 13, 2019 (UTC) I am having the same issue as Tomalak2000, I would like to use the coordinates as seen on this table to plot the map outside of the game. Many of the coordinates are missing digits on the Y axis. Does anyone have the original data that was used to create these coordinates or know how the data was procured? If someone could tell me how to get the coordinates I would be willing to do the leg work and fill in the blanks on this page. Thanks! --Lvl10Ninja 15:23, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Missions Been awhile since I've been more dedicated to a wikia page but I thought I might list out a few missions from the game. Figure it may help out those who might be having some issues in locating and going after certain ones. For the list I have the order of; System (system level), planet - mission name - mission objectives - mission rewards. I may try to add new ones to this list as they are completed/discovered but know that the majority of these are found at level 18, so earlier missions will still need to be added. Also I am curious if detailed information for this game would be better suited on this site or the memory beta wiki page for this game? For now the mission list as I have it thus far is below. Rift Fleet (talk) 15:51, March 7, 2019 (UTC) maluria (7), malur - masked - - parsteel x3300, datapad x1 the cold war - upgrade operations to level 20 - parasteel x250k upgrade operations to level 19 - upgrade operations to level 19 - tritanium x9k, 5 minute repiar speedup x2 combat training 21: rookie - defeat 3 hostiles of level 21 or higher - dilithium x10.7k, recruit token x120 conspiracies - track the signal to amador, find the source of the signal on xezuk, bribe the signal hijacker with 6k dilithium, find the assassins's leader in kaikara, arrest the suliban captain, - zahra x10, 3* survey parts x60, federation points x70, klingon points -48, romulan points -11, federation credits x40 a bitter taste - meet k'ran in kaikara, defeat 5 hostiles in kaikara, defeat the irw taurian, follow the signal to sorenle, defeat the irw mors, save k'ran or destroy the romulan transport, defeat romulan transport - koth x8, klingon credits x80, klingon points x110, federation points -19. romulan points -51 assistance - mine 250k tritanium, - federation points x1k, klingon points -936, romulan points -208, federation credits x174, parsteel x2.5m power vacuum - defeat 12 hostiles of level 23 or higher in this system - tritanium x6k divided attention - defeat 8 hostiles in v'varia, , - mysery reward scattering crows - defeat 15 level 24 hostiles - parsteel 150k priceless - defeat the security vessel in opla, , , - mystery reward supply run - meet with the merchant in elona, pay the merchant 14k dilithium for the supplies, bring the supplies to deaorok, defeat the suliban assault craft, , - mystery reward inversions - find the andorian ship in doska, defeat haneva pren in combat, - federation points x1, klingon points x1romulan points x1, 9k tritanium precious materials - mine 150 g3 ore, , - parsteel x75k, officer xp x7k, barot x1 red jack - take oleanna to rigel iv, defeat 13 hostiles in rigel, follow red jack's trail to risa, bribe the syndicate mobster, , , - mystery reward theft of an icon - take komal to the temple of arnok, defeat 8 hostiles in antonehk, , , - north star blueprint part x2, klingon points x70, federation points -16, romulan points -43, klingon credits x50, frieght vault x2 home soil - travel to vulcan, locate a fragment of the crystal, defeat the nausicaan thief, - federation points x1k, klingon points -936, romulan points -208, federation credits x233, officer xp x5k live cargo - go to the outpost on the edge of the klingon neutral zone, how do you get past the border patrol?, destroy the klingon guard patrol, - federation points x1k, klingon points -936, romulan points -208, federation credits x381, officer xp x7k, cargo container x1 footprints - find the signal in deneva, track the signal to rigel, find the source of the transmission at zaurak, defeat vigik, - parsteel x376k no privateer - defeat the privateer, - federation points x330, klingon points -273, romulan points -22, federation credits x17, officer xp x2100, cargo container x1 crossfire - investigate the distress call in voss, disable the klingon separatist ship's engines, transport the independent crews from their ships, destroy the separatist battleship, - parsteel x100k, koth x3 friend of the federation - go to the damaged federation outpost on maxom, donate 25k dilithium for the outpost's repairs, follow the signature to marka's position and arrest him, defeat marka - federation points x330, klingon points -273, romulan points -61, federation credits x109, cargo container x1 miscommunications - find uhura's friend on orion, defeat the orion slaver, - parsteel x98k caught in the act - go to the vosak system, defeat the federation agent, , - mystery reward fallen idols - investigate the strange signal coming from thaspa, go to the franklin's last known position, defeat the nausicaan scavenger, - patsteel x111k titans of industry - mine 2k tritanium, mine 2k parsteel, - parsteel x147k underappreciated genius - go to delta vega, defeat the nausicaan scavenger, - parsteel x37k the kehra - build the kehra - ultra recruit token x200 : I've expanded the mission section, and modified the format somewhat, following the Wikipedia principle of "Be Bold". (I know, this isn't Wikipedia, but "Be Bold" seems useful here too.) : — Steve98052 (talk) 19:18, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Large tables to their own sub-pages? Some of these large tables might be worthy of moves to new sub-pages. Any thoughts about that? — Steve98052 (talk) 19:20, April 16, 2019 (UTC)